Rupanya Inilah Cinta
by reynyah
Summary: Aku tidak yakin perasaan ini layak disebut cinta atau tidak, yang jelas, hal yang kurasakan setiap kali ada di dekatnya adalah perasaan bahagia tiada tara. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, tapi aku menikmati sesuatu itu. Pertanyaannya, apakah sesuatu itu 'cinta' atau hanya perasaan suka belaka? / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request CelestyaRegelyana!


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>**:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita lama yang tersimpan di <strong>**_laptop_****, dan Rey putuskan buat dijadikan FF XD**

**Sekalian memenuhi ****_request_****-nya CelestyaRegalyana~**

**Selamat membaca, ya! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rupanya, Inilah Cinta<strong>

a story about Luki and Gakuko

by reynyah

* * *

><p>Cinta pertama?<p>

.

.

.

Aku tidak yakin perasaan ini layak disebut cinta atau tidak, yang jelas, hal yang kurasakan setiap kali ada di dekatnya adalah perasaan bahagia tiada tara. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, tapi aku menikmati sesuatu itu. Pertanyaannya, apakah sesuatu itu 'cinta' atau hanya perasaan suka belaka?

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah yakin.

Kami saling kenal, hanya saja kami tidak saling memahami.

Aku dan dia berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama, berada dalam satu level yang sama, berada pada satu kelas yang sama, mempelajari mata pelajaran yang sama, memiliki teman-teman yang sama, memiliki guru-guru yang sama, dan hampir semuanya sama. Satu hal yang sangat memalukan bagiku, aku jarang menganggapnya.

Oke, itu terdengar sangat jahat.

Sampai suatu hari aku ditugaskan menjadi ketua drama dan dia sebagai penata suara dramanya. Mau tak mau, aku harus bekerja sama dengan seluruh anggota kelas. Aku mengatur, kadang memerintah, dan tentu saja ikut bekerja bersama mereka.

Dan pada masa-masa itulah aku mulai hapal jadwalnya.

Dia akan menjadi murid yang datang paling pagi, menyaingi wali kelas kami yang selalu datang pukul setengah tujuh—bel sekolah kami berbunyi pada pukul setengah delapan—dan ketika dia sudah tiba, dia akan menyalakan _laptop_-nya, mendengarkan lagu, membaca berita, mengerjakan tugas, atau membuat _design_ bangunan di _laptop_-nya. Ya, aku hapal karena aku sering melihatnya.

Saat itulah aku menyadari ada yang berbeda.

Oke, aku memang belum tahu apa hal yang berbeda itu sampai aku dan lima belas orang temanku pergi ke Singapura dan mengalami hal yang disebut orang-orang sebagai cinta lokasi.

Aku tidak pernah berharap dan menyangka akan mengalaminya. Selama ini aku tertawa-tawa melihat adegan-adegan romantis di televisi. Cinta lokasi, kata mereka. Cinta apanya? Itu hanya efek dari tempat yang orang sebut-sebut sebagai tempat 'romantis' sehingga orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka jatuh cinta. Itu saja, sederhana, bukan? Jadi, menurutku tidak ada yang namanya cinta lokasi.

Ups, sepertinya aku kena karma.

Aku sadar aku hanya mau bersamanya di sana. Setiap langkahku, aku selalu berharap ada dia di sampingku. Aku selalu menarik tas ranselnya tiap kali dia berjalan di depanku, berharap dia tidak meninggalkanku. Aku selalu duduk semeja dengannya ketika kami makan di restoran. Aku...

Oke, mungkin aku terbawa suasana.

"Gakuko," panggilnya. "Kenapa Mikuo bilang aku ini... pacarmu?"

Aku terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Sejujurnya, apa yang kulakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk 'menyelamatkan' dirinya dari belenggu Meiko. Temanku yang satu itu menganggap semua teman laki-lakinya adalah pacarnya, walau aku tahu dia bercanda. "Eh... Luki," balasku sambil tertawa gugup. "M-maaf s-sebelumnya, a-aku bilang begitu supaya Meiko..." Aku terdiam. "Yah, kamu tahu berapa banyak 'pacar' Meiko, kan? Aku tidak ingin kamu merasakan apa yang—"

"Ah, iya." Dia tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengerti."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Mm... aku minta maaf, ya."

* * *

><p>Ah ya, kenalkan, namaku Gakuko. Orang yang kusebut-sebut sebagai 'dia' di awal ceritaku adalah Luki, mantan teman sekelasku. Hmm... yah, aku akui, aku menyukainya. Ya, aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat menyukainya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukainya.<p>

Dia baik padaku walau kadang menyebalkan. Dia sopan terhadap perempuan walau kadang memukulku pelan. Dia tidak banyak bicara walau aku tahu dia menyimpan ribuan cerita. Dia tidak suka membaca tapi dia selalu membaca cerita-cerita buatanku. Dia menghargai karyaku walau aku tahu itu bukan dunianya. Dia... ah, sulit mendeskripsikan sikapnya padaku, yang jelas, dia spesial untukku.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia berubah menjadi 'spesial' seperti dirinya saat ini.

Hal yang paling kuingat adalah ucapannya waktu itu, saat pertama kali aku sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh, jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, aku dan puluhan murid SMA lainnya diundang oleh kakak kelasku yang sudah lulus dari SMA-ku untuk menghadiri pesta perpisahannya. Acaranya dimulai pukul tujuh malam, entah sampai pukul berapa. Sejak awal aku tahu aku tidak diizinkan pergi sehingga aku tidak bilang apa-apa pada kedua orang tuaku.<p>

Tidak kusangka dia diizinkan pergi dan akan pergi malam itu.

Maka aku menelepon orang tuaku, meminta izin untuk pergi malam itu. Ibuku sudah memberi izin setelah tahu aku akan pergi dengannya. Begitu Ibu memberi tahu Ayah, saat itu pula _mood_-ku hancur berantakan. Mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya.

Ya, Ayah tidak memberiku izin untuk pergi.

"Berbahaya," katanya. "Anak perempuan tidak seharusnya pergi malam-malam. Kamu di rumah saja ya, Nak?"

Apa dayaku selain mengangguk pasrah?

"Sabar ya, Gakuko," hibur Ibu. "Luki jadi pergi, Gakuko?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Pergi, Bu. Dia lagi di jalan ke rumah Gumiya sekarang."

"Kalau malam ini Ayah tidak pulang, Ibu kasih izin, kok," ucap Ibu sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. "Tapi kata Ayah—"

"Iya, bukan masalah," potongku buru-buru. "Gakuko tidak apa-apa, kok."

Aku mengambil boneka pandaku yang diberikan Luki lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku berbaring dan memeluk boneka pandaku yang berukuran hampir sama dengan badanku. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan air yang hampir keluar, mengaliri pipiku. Aku berhasil, aku tidak menangis.

Setidaknya sampai ponselku berbunyi.

Aku melihat nama si penelepon, Gumiya. Aku menerima panggilan telepon itu, mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga, lalu mengucap, "Halo?"

Suara Gumiya menyahut. "_Gakuko? Kamu ikut ke pesta?_"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tidak."

"_Loh? Kenapa?_"

Dan saat itu pula lah tangisku pecah. "T-tidak d-dapat izin..."

"_Gakuko? Kamu menangis?__!_"

Buru-buru aku menjawab pertanyaan Gumiya. "Tidak," tegasku, walau hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kujaga nada suaraku agar Gumiya tidak curiga. "Aku tidak menangis."

"_Oh ya,_" balasnya. "_Kamu mau bicara sama Luki?_"

Lagi-lagi aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku. "Boleh."

"_Halo? Gakuko?_" Kini, suara Luki yang terdengar dari ujung sana. Lagi-lagi aku berusaha menjaga nada suaraku. Aku tidak mau Luki tahu aku menangis. Cukup aku dan Tuhan yang tahu, tidak perlu ada yang lain.

"Iya," balasku dengan senyum kecil.

"_Kamu... tidak ikut?_"

Aku menggeleng walau tahu dia tidak bisa melihatku saat ini. "Tidak, Ayah tidak memberiku izin," ulangku. "Kamu tahu Ayah seperti apa."

"_Ah ya,_" balasnya datar. "_Kalau aku pergi, tidak apa-apa, kan?_"

"Silakan," jawabku tulus. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"_Iya._"

Dan telepon akhirnya ditutup.

Akhirnya aku menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit setelah itu untuk menangis di kamar. Membiarkan lelehan air mataku menguras habis batu besar yang teronggok di hatiku, membuatku merasa sakit, perih, dan... sesak.

Bahkan aku tidak mau menjahili dunia maya yang notabene adalah kegiatan favoritku.

Sebab aku menemukan foto Luki di sana, bersama kedua temanku yang lain.

Aku menutup laman itu dan berusaha menahan tangis. Aku tidak mau melihatnya, tidak untuk sekarang ini. Hatiku rasanya sakit melihatnya ada di sana sementara aku terjebak di rumah, terjebak dalam perasaan bersalah.

Bersalah karena aku membuatnya kecewa.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengontak ataupun dikontak Luki. <em>Ah, mungkin dia sibuk dengan pestanya<em>, pikirku berusaha positif. Aku tidak marah. Untuk apa marah? Toh, aku tetap bertahan hidup. Aku masih bisa tidur malam itu, tanpa ucapan selamat tidur darinya.

Keesokan paginya, dia menyapaku lewat sebuah pesan. Aku membalasnya, seperti kebiasaanku selama ini, aku jarang mengabaikannya. Pagi itu juga, dia meminta maaf padaku karena tidak menghubungiku semalam. Aku tidak mengacuhkan permintaan maafnya yang satu itu karena menurutku itu hanya hal sepele. Bagian mana yang sulit dari 'tidak dihubungi semalaman'? Kurasa semua orang juga bisa bertahan.

Dia mulai bercerita mengenai pesta tadi malam. Lebih tepatnya, mengenai Gumiya dan tingkah lakunya. Aku menghela napas dan mengirim pesan balasan, memintanya untuk tidak bercerita soal itu. Tidak, aku tidak kesal karena tidak bisa pergi. Aku kesal karena aku tidak bisa pergi bersamanya. Kalau Luki tidak pergi, kurasa aku tidak akan merasa sekesal ini. Aku tidak akan merasa sekacau ini.

Entah aku harus sedih atau senang, Luki tidak menyadari perasaanku yang satu ini. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak akan membebaninya dengan kelabilan perasaanku saat ini. Aku cukup memasang senyum palsu dan mengiriminya pesan seperti biasa, seolah-olah kejadian semalam tidak pernah ada.

* * *

><p>"Aku ingat malam ketika aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta," ceritaku pada Miku, temanku. "Kamu ingat malam pesta perpisahan itu?"<p>

Miku mengangguk.

"Malam itulah aku sadar kalau aku jatuh cinta," lanjutku. "Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berniat ingin ikut ke acara itu, Mik. Begitu dia minta izin pada orang tuanya dan dia diizinkan, aku berusaha minta izin pada orang tuaku. Aku sudah merayu-rayu mereka, namun Ayah tetap pada pendiriannya: aku tidak boleh pergi. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa duduk di kamar, diam, galau sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Gumiya menelepon, menanyakan keikutsertaanku. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa, lalu aku menangis." Aku diam sejenak, membiarkan air mata keluar dari mataku. "Gumiya bertanya panik, tentu saja aku menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau membuat Luki khawatir. Aku kenal dia, Miku, dia tidak akan fokus melakukan apa-apa kalau tahu _mood_-ku sedang tidak bagus. Aku berusaha menjaga perasaannya, itu malamnya, dia harus bersenang-senang.

Aku sadar kalau aku menangis bukan karena tidak bisa menghadiri pesta itu," lanjutku diiringi aliran air mata di pipiku. "Aku menangis karena aku tahu aku telah mengecewakannya. Aku menangis karena tidak mau dia kecewa."

Raut wajah Miku berubah. "Gakuko, jangan menangis..."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingat saat itu," ucapku. "Aku jadi merasa sesak."

Miku tersenyum kecil.

"Intinya, aku tahu aku bukan menangis karena pesta itu melainkan karena dirinya," ucapku ketika aku sudah agak tenang. "Aku sadar, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aaaah," desah Miku. "Kamu sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu, enak sekali. Aku? Kamu tahu bagaimana bingungnya aku?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sabar ya, Miku. Nanti juga kamu akan menemukan jawabannya."

"Ah, itu mudah," balas Miku. "Kamu, Gakuko. Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa merasa seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Oh ya, kamu jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa soal ini, ya?" pintaku. "Cerita ini hanya aku, kamu, dan Tuhan yang tahu."

Miku mengangguk. "Tenang saja, Gakuko."

* * *

><p>Rupanya, jatuh cinta itu seperti ini.<p>

Kamu sering merasa bahagia juga sedih pada saat yang bersamaan. Kamu rela melakukan semua hal untuknya, hanya untuknya. Kamu akan mengorbankan segala hal untuk bisa bersamanya. Hanya dia yang terus ada dalam pikiranmu. Kamu berharap ponselmu berbunyi dan kamu menemukan namanya tertera di layar ponselmu.

Dari sekian banyak poin soal cinta, yang paling penting hanya satu.

Kamu tahu kalau kamu melihatnya walau ada orang lain di sisimu.

_Sebab c__inta adalah dia_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Jangan tinggalkan fic ini hanya jadi fic, ya XD<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, Rey tau kok, bahasanya emang rada ngeselin buat dibaca, baku-baku gak jelas gitu. Rey minta maaf soal yang satu itu, soalnya cerpen ini emang Rey bikin buat lomba yang bahasanya kudu baku.. u_u

Maaf kalo ceritanya ngga memuaskan dan _genre_-nya nggak nyambung u_u

Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom _review_, ya! XD


End file.
